deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Scrooge McDuck
Wario vs. Scrooge McDuck Is a What-If? episode of Death Battle made by ArachnoGia and McGasher. Description Disney vs. Nintendo, These Two Kings of Greed, Fame and... Infamous Finally Clash Interlude Greed, It Takes us over to Make us Do Selfish and Dumb-Duck things... See what I did Wiz? Buuut These Two Will Clash to See Who Is the Most Greedy... Wario, The Treasure-Hoarding Double of Mario And Scrooge McDuck, Disney's Most Brutal Treasure Hunter He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... And It's our Job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out Who would Win.. A Death Battle! Wario Scrooge McDuck Boomstick: *singing the DuckTales main theme* Life is like an hurricane, here in, Duckburg... Race cars, lasers and a greedy Scottish duck READY TO COMMIT A MASS MURDER IF YOU INSULT HIS FAMILY! Wiz: Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland. From the McDuck Clan, Scrooge initially shined boots for a living, but when a ditchdigger payed him with an US dime (that became his Number One Dime) he decided to begin his life as a strong-willed gold digger. Scrooge McDuck: * Born in Glasgow, Scotland * Uncle of Huey, Dewey, Louie and Donald Duck/Paperinik * Very thrifty and greedy to the bones, but higly determinated in everything he does * Would fight to the death to defend his family and his Number One Dime * Owns a Moneybin full of traps, two rockets and various vehicles * Suffered from depression (lost his love interest Glittering Goldie, spent all his life alone bullied by the other gold diggers, abandoned by his family), cured by spending time with Donald Boomstick: Yeah, dark shit. He went to the Klondike to search a gold pot for his poor family, but his mother died before he could find it. Wiz: The other gold diggers were sure there wasn't any golden pot, so they bullied him as he was trying everything in order to find it. When some of them found out about his mother's death, they locked him with two chains to a wall, and started reading his family's letters in front of him, laughing and joking about the sad events described in the messages. Boomstick: That's when Scrooge grow the balls of steel we know him for! He broke the chains out of pure anger and went berzerk! Wiz: By broking the chains, he destroyed the two smokestacks attached to them. The smokestacks falled on a boiler which caused a wildfire, killing and leaving seriously injured many of Scrooge's agressors. He also threw a piano out of the window. Boomstick: That's what happens when you mess with Scrooge McDuck. Seriously, you just don't. By the way, here are his weapons! (comics) Weapons and tools: * Walking Stick - He really doesn't need its help, he uses it mostly to hit people * Combat Knife - A knife that Scrooge got during his gold digger ages * A Pickaxe and a Shovel - Items used during the research for the gold pot * Rope - A normal rope, most of the times used as a lazo * Didgeridoo Flute - A flute which sound instantly attractes mooses, that will help Scrooge if he's in trouble. He can make one in no time with a stick and a knife * Punt-Gun - Scrooge uses it most of the times someone attack his Moneybin. He uses it to shoot various kinds of "bullets", useful in different occasions: ** Normal bullets - The average, dangerous bullets, Scrooge uses them on inhuman menaces or people he wants to seriously injure ** Salt bullets - Often used against thieves such as the Beagle Boys or even on his rival-in-affair Rockerduck, Scrooge loves to use them as they are perfect as "a reminder of his authority", without leaving serious injuries. He sometimes uses it even on his nephews Donald, Fethry and Gladstone ** Garlic bullets - Normal garlics. Scrooge only uses them against Magica DeSpell (the witches in Mickey Mouse's universe can't stand garlic) * Revolver - A normal revolver * Garlic Necklace - A necklace made out of garlics, Scrooge only wears it in close encounters with Magica DeSpell * The Multiplicator - An useful tool made by Gyro Gearloose, it creates various clones of the user and act according to his orders. At first gave to Donald, the Beagle Boys stole it and Scrooge took it back. * Anti-Inertia Gun - A gun that shoots a pink ray, probably made by Gyro Gearloose. The victim's punches become so weak that Scrooge hardly feel them, even if they punched him in the face. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours * Slippery Gun - A gun that looks exactly like the Anti-Inertia Gun and shoots a similar ray. The victim becomes so slippery that Scrooge could throw him away by touching him with a finger. Its effect lasts for at least a couple of hours. Often used together with the Anti-Inertia Gun (DuckTales) Weapons and tools: * Pogo Stick - Scrooge uses it to jump onto his enemies' heads * Genie in a lamp - A lamp with a Genie in it Moneybin: * Full of traps such as a giant robotic leg that kicks the intruders away, drops them under the ground or traps them in various rooms (with indestructible walls) * Originally ministered to by a butler named Duckworth, it's now under another butler's protection, Quackmore, who is younger and more prepared in case someone attacks * Contains Scrooge's money, including the special Number One Dime * Scrooge's formerly house Wiz: Scrooge McDuck is now quite old, but he is as agile as he always was. While he spends a lot of time defending his Moneybin, he still goes out in his free time, accurately avoiding the cars and creating various incidents just to take a penny, or to go on other adventures against aliens, pirates and seamonsters. Boomstick: Scrooge was, is and will always be a great fighter and explorer. Here are some of his most amazing feats! Feats: * Broke two chains out of pure rage, beated all of the gold diggers that were taunting him, broke two smokestacks with his own hands, threw a piano out of the window and punched a gold digger so hard, he flied off the window leaving his silhouette on it (the two smokestacks later hit a boiler who caused a fire) * Can divehead into a sea of money and swim in it without a scratch * Lifted a barbell (with multiple plates) without problems when older * Beated the crap out of Franklin Delano Roosevelt inside a stone tiger which was sliding down a mountain (... yes.) * Fought a whole bar all alone and won * Found out that the Daltons brothers tried to steal his uncle's friend's guns, beated them in such a violent way that they had to not show it ("Whoa, Nellie! That would never get past the censor" -His uncle, watching him fighting them) * Knocked out three cowboys with a plate and a rope in less than two minutes, two of them didn't even understand what happened * Throwed a knife from 20 yards right a bit over Goldie's head to cut her hair (and save her from a bear who was biting it); didn't miss the shot and said that "from only 20 yards, it's easy" * Can uproot a tree on his own without problems, calls carrying trees on his own "light hauling" * Extremely skilled with swords, agile (can jump from object to object and climb poles in no time) * Can frighten bears and big hammerheads by shouting at them * Can summon, control and ride mooses and caribouses with his Didgeridoo Flutes * Outran a lion * Destroyed a Cruise Ship * Survived when lions, rhinos and elephants attack him together ** Angered, went berserk against the same animals and knocked all of them out in seconds * Can quickly come up with succesful plans that guarantee his victory * Can dodge bullets at an extremely close range * Can tame and ride wild lions Wiz: But we aren't done! Scrooge also created his own super alter-ego. The Masked Top Hat: * Has all of Scrooge's normal equipment, plus a mini-cannon in his costume (he can activate it with a button on the belt) * Saved the Ultraheroes (a group of heroes including the planetary level Super Goof and the defender of the Earth, Paperinik) from the Bad-7 Island (in the Ultraheroes Saga) * Defeated the Beagle Boys, when they found weapons that could counter Paperinik's arsenal) Abilities: * Skilled fighter with an incredibly accurate aim * Faster and stronger than average ducks (and humans) * Can come up with complicated (and successful) plans in no time * Fought various times large groups of foes stronger than him * Vast knowledge on the animal world and the nature in general * When angered (especially when someone attacks/heavily insults a member of his family), will go in a berserker state in which he will keep fighting until his foe is dead/heavily injured ** Eventually, it seems like his strenght and speed increase in those cases, and his capacity of rapidly coming up with great plans doesn't disappear * Didn't lose all of those capacities when he got older Boomstick: Moral of the story? Don't go against Scrooge! And don't insult his family! Wiz: In fact, when this happens, he won't end the fight until his foe runs away out of desperation... or dies. Baby Scrooge McDuck: This should be a lesson! Life is filled with though jobs, and there'll always be sharpies to cheat me! Well, I'll be thougher than the thoughies, and sharper than the sharpies-- and I'll make my money square! Prelude Death Battle Results Category:ArachnoGia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:McGasher Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Theme Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles